The King of Rohan's 'Fulfilling' Stay In Gondor
by I Double Dare You
Summary: How will Eomer, newly crowned King of Rohan, ever concentrate on business when a certain attractive Gondorian steward is finally within reach? Well, to be honest, he doesn't!  Eomer/Faramir, already in relationship, happiness galore and smut!


I'm so terribly sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to upload more but my internet has been fucking with me something terrible! D: I promise I have not been resting on my laurels, however, I have been writing my little heart out! Problem is I've started new fics (this being one of 'em) and I'm generally only halfway through ^_^; Soz! But hopefully this will partially make up for my long absence. My external exams are over and now it's time for some fanfiction (fist pump time)! More uploads will be coming your way, my lovelies. Oh and a big, huge, hearty, teary, glompy, mega thank you to everyone who has read or commented on any of my work; sorry that I haven't replied but I really hugely appreciate everything! I LOVE YOU! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, setting or the trilogy, Lord Of The Rings (though I do own many copies of the books and DVDs). I make absolutely no profit from this.

Title: The King of Rohan's 'Fulfilling' Stay In Gondor

Rating: NC-17, M, R, I don't know.

Summary: Eomer, newly crowned King of Rohan, is visiting Gondor and he gets to spend a little time with Faramir. Eomer/Faramir slash. Slightly fluffy and yet incredibly smutty.

Pairing: Eomer/Faramir and a hint of Lothiriel/Eowyn but just in passing.

Warnings: Graphic, consensual man sex, a little bit of fluff, rimming, and a pretty pointless, going-nowhere plot, but it remains (somehow) not a PWP.

Author's Notes: As you may notice after reading the first paragraph, this is not a fic about the two tough guys realising their feelings. That has already happened somewhere along the line. This fic is just something I thought up when I had a craving for Eomer/Faramir. It's really just a fic about Eomer and Faramir spending a day together, with smut involved. It's set in Minas Tirith after the ROTK so it is quite peaceful, hence why there is no angst and no one is dying. Hooray!

OoOoooooOOOOO

Faramir's eyes fluttered open blearily as he was greeted with the soft orange glow of the glorious moments before sunrise. He'd left the window open the night before and a cool breeze was billowing the white curtains about and drifting across his bare skin where he was not covered by the blanket.

He was not cold though.

A strong, warm arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him to the heated torso that was pressed against his back, spreading warmth through his body and right down into his bones.

How was it that Eomer was always so warm?

His body constantly felt like it was on fire, almost like he was always suffering from a fever even though he was not ill. Faramir didn't know why this was but he was grateful for it in any case, as it kept him warm on cold nights and mornings like this one.

He stretched and yawned lazily, grunting as his aching muscles reminded him that Eomer had not been all that gentle last night. Faramir smiled at the memory as he gently slipped out of Eomer's embrace, lifting the large hand from its position on his stomach and regrettably moving away from the glorious warmth of his lover's body. Disturbed by the loss of body heat, Eomer mumbled something indistinct in his sleep and Faramir smiled at the faint frown that wrinkled his lover's brow. He found his nightshirt on the floor, half hidden under the bed, where he had unwittingly thrown it last night in his haste to reacquaint himself with Eomer's body after such a long absence, and his smile widened at the memory.

It had been a year and a half since Faramir had seen him last. It had been in Rohan, at Eomer and Lothiriel's wedding. Elessar had attended, as had Eowyn and Faramir; the respective brother in law and sister of the newly crowned Rohirric King. Lothiriel had known of her husband and her cousin's relationship and, like Eowyn, did not begrudge them their happiness. In fact, her interest also remained with another. Faramir did not know for sure who it was but he suspected that it was his wife, Eowyn, who seemed to share the Queen of Rohan's bed and also her heart. He did not mind. How could he disapprove of such a thing when he was in love with his wife's brother? Eomer had even lain with him in the bed in the guest room he and Eowyn had been given, the night of his marriage and all the following nights that he stayed in Rohan. Faramir did not know where Eowyn slept and did not ask though he suspected it was in the Queen of Rohan's bed: she would tell him when she wanted him to know.

Faramir slipped the nightshirt over his head but didn't bother with the leggings: knowing Eomer and his raging libido, he would soon have no clothes on again anyway. Still smiling, he walked over to the window, drinking in the sunlight as the sun slowly rose over Minas Tirith. The light hit his body and engulfed him in its quickly spreading heat, chasing away the coldness that had settled on him since abandoning his bed and his lover's embrace. The white city was aglow with a steady, burning orange, the chill in the air dissipating and signaling an unusually warm autumn day. The lands of Gondor stretched as far as the eye could see, green plains growing back slowly after the war, and villages and little houses could already be seen here and there.

It was peaceful. Evil had been banished and Mordor's orcs almost wiped out. Finally all that was bad in middle earth had been so diminished that it no longer outweighed the good. Evil was not gone forever; it could never be completely eradicated, but now a time of peace and regrowth had settled on the people of middle earth and the age of men had returned with Elessar, the King of Gondor, at their head.

Faramir's gaze drifted to the highest watcher's tower where Boromir used to look out over the land that he would have ruled one day, had fate been kinder to him.

"All of this, little brother, all of it is our responsibility to protect", Boromir had said to him one evening as they both looked out over the beautiful lands of Gondor, "It is our duty to see that Gondor never falls. One day the fields will grow green and plentiful, the people will not fear a dark shadow, peace will be over the lands and the Kings of old will look on the white city and be proud".

Boromir had looked so proud, so fierce, so determined when he had declared this, that for years later, Faramir had still believed him. But as time went on, age and experience had brought him out of his youthful, hopeful ways and he had almost given up on hope. Then Boromir had left and deep down inside, Faramir had known that they would not meet on middle earth again. He had almost welcomed defeat then and the only thing that had kept him going had been the memory of the wild, fierce third marshal of Rohan who had shown him there was more to life than just surviving. Love had been an unexplored, abandoned emotion for Faramir, but Eomer had changed that and brought hope to his world again. When the shadow had taken him, the only thing that kept death at bay had been the small sliver of hope that perhaps Eomer was alive and that he could see him one last time. Then the King had summoned him from the shadows and he had obeyed because the King had returned and he knew then that not all was lost.

A sudden noise from the city below jolted Faramir out of his reverie.

Minas Tirith was starting to wake up and her inhabitants were slowly welcoming the new day. Faramir yawned and rubbed his eyes, wishing that certain aspects of his ranger and soldier's instinct and habits didn't still haunt him, such as how he always awoke so early. He would have enjoyed another few hours of sleep but even though he was still tired, he wouldn't have been able to sleep any longer. If he had tried, he would only have succeeded in waking Eomer up, who was a light sleeper, with all his restless turning and squirming. Perhaps he should take a walk in the royal gardens. It was especially beautiful at sunrise and sunset, and Arwen, the Queen, had brought in some exotic, foreign flowers that even the vast library of Minas Tirith had little information on. The walk would also wake and brighten him up for the council meeting which was scheduled for a little later on in the morning. He was just about to tear himself away from the magnificent view of the Gondorian sunrise, when two warm and wonderfully familiar arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"You are up too early; come back to bed", Eomer's muffled voice rumbled into his hair.

Faramir smiled warmly, leaning back into Eomer's strong body and shivering as the Rohirric King's hot breath tickled over the back of his neck.

"I couldn't get back to sleep", he explained simply, resting his head back on Eomer's shoulder. A huff of laughter was lost in Faramir's russet hair before Eomer muttered, "And who said anything about sleep?"

Faramir's smile widened and his heart jumped in excitement, but when Eomer's hands slowly started pulling his nightshirt up, he pushed them away gently.

"We have a council meeting this morning", he warned.

"I remember something about the meeting being in the late morning and it is still early now; we have plenty of time", Eomer replied, running his hands over Faramir's thinly clothed stomach.

"Yes, but if you have your way, we won't get there until early afternoon".

Eomer laughed in agreement.

"If I had my way, I would keep you in here all week, councils be damned".

Faramir returned the laughter and this time did not push Eomer's hands away when they started pulling his nightshirt up. Eomer was a temptation that he found very difficult to resist but he forced himself to make one last feeble attempt.

"Eomer, we shouldn't. We can't go into a council meeting right after sex, it's just not right..."

"Is that so?"

Eomer's breath drifted over Faramir's shoulder and lips followed soon afterwards.

"Yes, it is so. What if we are late or someone smells...something on one of us?"

"Hmm, that would be unfortunate".

Eomer slid one of the shoulder's of Faramir's nightshirt down so he could move further down Faramir's shoulder.

"Yes, it...unfortunate...yes", Faramir trailed off distractedly, shuddering at the hot silk of Eomer's lips, "I – I, they might find out..."

"We have wives we can blame such awkward situations on. Do you know how wonderful you look when you've just woken up?", Eomer smiled against Faramir's soft skin, his hand moving down to slide between Faramir's thighs, stroking up to rub against his half-hard cock.

Faramir promptly abandoned resistance, and gave himself over to the touch of his talented lover, letting out a soft moan.

Eomer grinned in silent victory before turning Faramir around to kiss him deeply. Faramir melted instantly, opening his mouth and welcoming the intruding tongue, sliding his own over it and running his long, elegant hands up Eomer's sides, unsurprised but not unpleased to see that Eomer was completely naked. Shivering at the touch, Eomer cradled Faramir's jaw with one hand as he kissed him while the other trailed over his still clothed backside. Grinning a perverted smile, Eomer pushed Faramir backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it with an ungraceful, 'Oomf'. Once he had regained his breath, Faramir looked up at Eomer with an exasperated smile.

"You are insatiable!"

Eomer knelt on the bed between Faramir's legs, still grinning as he answered, "Because, my love, you are irresistible".

Faramir felt a faint flush rise in his cheeks which was silly because he and Eomer had been in many situations that should have made him blush but hadn't.

Eomer noticed the faint blush and ran the back of his fingers over Faramir's cheek.

"And I could sooner fly than be able to resist you when you blush".

This only resulted in Faramir's blush deepening and he pulled Eomer down for a kiss to hide it, but he had one last thing to say.

"So, is that why you insist on grabbing my backside and running your hand up my leg under the table, while everyone is around?"

Eomer grinned wolfishly, his eyes glinting as he pressed closer, "Aye, and I would do many more inappropriate things to you if you didn't keep squirming away when I try".

Faramir groaned when Eomer shoved his leg between his thighs forcefully, rubbing roughly against him and making him sweat even more than he already was.

"These things sound filthy", he managed to pant through a chuckle, "Tell me more. What kind of inappropriate things?"

Eomer chuckled, leaning closer to kiss the side of Faramir's neck.

"Inappropriate things that you would absolutely love and that would have you screaming my name, even louder than you already do".

Faramir felt his breath and heartbeat quickening in excitement and arousal and he tried to keep his breathing steady as Eomer's lips moved downward, kissing his chest with frustrating slowness.

"I would take you over your table and not stop until you begged for release".

Eomer's lips brushed over Faramir's pert nipples, lingering over them before moving down the taut, firm stomach.

"But before that, I would prepare you so you would be ready for me".

Eomer brushed a warm, calloused hand teasingly over Faramir's still clothed cock. Instinctively, Faramir raised his knees into the air and placed his feet flat on the bed, whether for balance or because he wanted Eomer to transform words into actions, he didn't know, but he felt the soft cloth of his nightshirt slide up his legs, uncovering his thighs and baring him to the cool air and Eomer's burning gaze. He shivered and groaned in frustration when Eomer blew cool air over his cock but still didn't touch him.

"Eomer", Faramir groaned again, trying to get him to continue talking and touching.

"Would you like to know how I would prepare you?", the low, husky voice asked.

Faramir nodded vigorously, complying completely when Eomer nudged him so he would move further up the still unmade bed. Leaning back against the rumpled pillows, Faramir watched his lover follow him, again coming to rest between his parted legs.

"I would not use oil", Eomer continued, almost absent minded. Faramir cringed, thinking that it sounded painful.

"I would use something else to...ease the way".

Faramir was just wondering what that could be when Eomer kissed the head of his cock and all rational thoughts promptly fled. He gasped, thrusting his hips toward the wonderful touch and was held down by two large hands on his hips. He squirmed determinedly, trying to get Eomer to touch him again and was rewarded with a huff of affectionate laughter and another kiss to his cock.

"Would you like to know what I would use?", Eomer whispered teasingly.

"Yes, damn it!" Faramir growled, frustrated and wanting to hear, despite himself, what erotic and wrong things that Eomer wanted to do to him.

Eomer grinned but did not answer, instead, he took the head of Faramir's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin. Faramir gripped the sheets tightly with both hands and arched upwards, sliding further into Eomer's exquisitely hot, wet mouth, moaning at the wonderful sensation. Eomer drew him in further, sucking around him and touching all the right places with that dexterous tongue of his.

He loved doing this. When he had first used his mouth on Faramir's cock, a couple of years ago, he had been unsure and hesitant to do such a thing when he'd always been told that it was a whorish thing for a woman to use her mouth on a man's cock. But then he'd reasoned that he was a man and unlikely to be considered a whore no matter what he did. And besides, those soft moans and breathless cries from Faramir's sweet lips when he'd spent himself inside Eomer's mouth made it all worth it. Of course, now he was more experienced than that first time he had had his head between Faramir's trembling thighs, and he had to admit that he had gotten rather good at it. Faramir had to admit that too as he arched into Eomer's silky hot mouth, moaning in ecstasy.

Then, it all disappeared.

Faramir let out a cry of surprise and frustration and sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows so he could see Eomer clearly and find out why he had stopped.

The blonde shot him a thoroughly filthy look from between his legs and then his head dipped down again. The next thing that Faramir felt were hands spreading him open and something wet pressing against his entrance. This time, his cry of surprise was significantly louder and he immediately covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. The tongue pushed ever so slightly into him and he let out a moan against his hand. Eomer had never done this to him before and Faramir had never thought of anything like this; it was just so wrong – wrong but felt wonderful. He wanted to say something, wanted to let Eomer know that he did not condone this, he did not want something so inappropriatebut the truth was that this was one of the most amazing, erotic things that he had ever experienced and he was faintly ashamed to find that he was so aroused by it.

The tongue squirmed its way further into Faramir's body, moving past the first resisting muscle and forcing a loud groan from Faramir. Eomer grasped Faramir's buttocks tighter in his hands and moved closer, pressing his tongue deeper into him. Instinct saw Faramir's legs spreading further apart and his hips thrusting, trying to get the intruding muscle deeper into him. It was different to being penetrated by Eomer's cock, Faramir reflected; it was much wetter and stranger, the tongue moving by itself and opening him up, stretching him. It was also very arousing and he felt the intense need for Eomer to touch his cock again, to bring him to release, but Eomer seemed quite preoccupied with exploring Faramir's body from the inside. A particularly deep shove of Eomer's tongue had Faramir make a loud cry that was almost a wail. After a few more moments of sweating, moaning and thrusting, Eomer and the tongue moved away. Faramir opened his eyes which he had clenched shut in pleasure, to see Eomer sitting upright between his legs, grinning down evilly at him. Faramir knew he was blushing fiercely from embarrassment and arousal and made an effort to regain some dignity.

"Eomer, I – you shouldn't-", but he was cut off by Eomer.

"I suppose you're right. We should get ready for the council meeting so we're not late", Eomer mock sighed, moving away from Faramir and making to get off the bed.

Shocked into silence and stillness for a few moments, Faramir lay there in the same position before it hit him that Eomer was going to leave him there like that after making him so randy that he probably wouldn't be able to walk. Seized by frustration and disbelief, he jumped from his frozen position and grabbed Eomer's arm, hauling him back down and forcefully shoving him onto his back on the bed. Eomer was surprisingly unresisting and once lying back on the pillows, grinned up at Faramir in a strangely satisfied way but Faramir was too frustrated to notice.

"You teasing, evil, little-", he started, and was, yet again, interrupted by his lover.

"We'll be late for the meeting", Eomer protested innocently but the effect was spoiled slightly by his wide grin.

Faramir placed both hands on Eomer's broad shoulders to hold him down and straddled his hips forcefully.

"Damn the council and damn the meeting – you're not leaving this room until you fuck me", he snarled.

Eomer raised his eyebrows. Faramir wasn't one to curse so he must have been either very aroused or extremely frustrated or quite possibly both. He was completely fine with Faramir's request, or rather, demand, as it had been his plan all along to get him so randy that he'd be vicious and extremely determined. The plan had worked quite well, Eomer mused as Faramir pressed him into the bed to hold him still while he pulled his nightshirt up and lined himself up with Eomer's erection. Faramir gritted his teeth as he sank down on the hard length, wincing as he was reminded of their not exactly 'gentle' actions the night before, but he didn't stop until Eomer was buried to the hilt inside him. He looked down to see Eomer with his head tilted back and eyes shut in pleasure and he grinned an uncharacteristically, perversely satisfied grin. It was wonderful, exhilarating, to know that he was the one bringing Eomer such pleasure, that he could take it all away in an instant in response to Eomer's cruel teasing, that he held such great power over such a strong, powerful man – more than anyone else, in fact – and that Eomer trusted him with that power. It felt so good to be trusted, to be needed, to be loved. Faramir considered letting this small revelation influence the way he made love with Eomer that morning, to set the pace loving and slow, but he sensed that Eomer was in the mood for something a little more quick, slightly rough, but as always with Eomer, intensely glorious. He had to admit that he himself wanted something fiercer than gentle lovemaking – all that teasing had him so crazed that he was quite intent on pinning Eomer down and showing him that the Rohirrim did not outrank _this_ Gondorian in _all_ kinds of riding...

Smiling at his decidedly naughty thoughts, Faramir purposefully clenched his muscles, enticing a strangled groan from Eomer.

"You're going to pay for that thing you did with your tongue".

Eomer managed a blissful, breathless smile even as he responded to Faramir's bold statement.

"You seemed to like it well enough".

"Not when it's used to make me so randy that I'll do anything for release", Faramir replied, slightly frustrated again.

"Ah, so you admit you're at my mercy then".

To somewhat punish and also correct him, Faramir clenched his inner muscles again, smirking when hearing Eomer's groan sounding longer, louder – more desperate.

"On the contrary, my love: you are at my complete mercy and you're not getting away until I get what I want".

Rather than being intimidated by the threatening statement, Eomer was aroused. He knew he was in for a treat; Faramir rarely spoke or acted so boldly, or even initiated much contact as he had a well hidden (but not transparent) fear that such advances would be unwanted. It was truly something to behold when Faramir simply smothered that fear and Eomer wanted to see it, _feel_ it again.

"Take it then: take what you want".

Faramir hesitated for only a moment before rising up on his knees and bringing himself back down on the intruding cock, gasping as he was breached deeply. He pressed his hands to Eomer's chest, steadying himself against the sharp burn of being taken again so soon after last night's rough lovemaking. It hurt but he knew that it would start to feel much better soon enough so he raised himself up and brought himself back down on Eomer again. Eomer's large hands reached up to grip his hips roughly and the Rohirric king let out a low grown, shutting his eyes tight against the intense pleasure surging through his body as he was sheathed so perfectly inside of Faramir. It felt so perfect, so right.

Faramir grinned down at Eomer, gazes locking as he rose and fell again, admiring the way Eomer's muscles rippled as he pushed his hips up into Faramir's body. He began to move faster, leaning back slightly to get a better angle and Eomer sat up to support him, resting his broad hands on the small of his back to keep the angle.

"Feel good?", Faramir grinned down at his lover who responded with a breathless chuckle.

"How did I ever manage without you?"

Faramir let out a huff of laughter which turned into a long, loud groan when Eomer pushed up against the little spot inside him that made his world spin. Eomer took the opportunity of Faramir baring his neck to lean forward and run his lips along the definite curve of the soft skin, making his way up to suck on the side of Faramir's neck.

"Careful, love", Faramir hissed, trying not to moan at the sensation, "People will see it there".

"Blame it on your wife", Eomer rumbled with a hint of laughter in his voice, "I'm sure no one will suspect that it was actually her brother who would do such a thing".

Faramir grinned in agreement and tangled his hands in Eomer's long, blonde hair, allowing his eyes to slide shut in bliss as Eomer thrust up against him again. This was heaven.

They moved together fluidly; hot, sweating body against another, with each other and what was between them all that existed. There were no councils, no meetings, loyalties, countries, debates or crises needing to be solved; there was just this and everything that it meant to them.

Their breathing became more laboured and seemed to fill the whole room but neither cared; they always forgot to care about the noise-level when they began to near climax.

Desperate for more, Faramir leaned back suddenly and pulled Eomer down against him so he was lying on top of him; an awkward action because Eomer wasn't expecting it and accidentally bumped Faramir's jaw with his shoulder rather roughly and awkwardly, drawing a breathless burst of laughter from them both. Though their laughter soon turned back to heavy breaths and moans and Faramir wrapped his arms around Eomer's neck and his legs firmly around his waist to hold onto him as he started to lose himself. He could feel Eomer also drawing close as his hips began rocking back and forth faster, the thrusts coming rougher and less rhythmic and harsh grunts bursting from Eomer's lips with each thrust, his warm breath pleasantly tickling Faramir's neck and ear. Oh, gods, and the way he moved against him, his whole body pushing and sliding over his own was sending him mad. He wanted to pull Eomer even closer so he could get more of it, so it would never stop and they would stay like this forever, but his limbs were already wrapped as tight as he could hold them around Eomer's body and he could get no closer, so he writhed and arched and clawed desperately, crying out harshly in both frustration and pleasure. Eomer seemed to understand because he moved even faster, pushing roughly into Faramir's body until he had him moaning with every thrust.

"Eomer, I – ah – I can't – ahhh".

"You can't what, love?", Eomer teased, grinning.

Faramir cried out desperately in reply, tossing his head from side to side on the mussed bed covers as he felt his release approaching. He wanted it, gods, he wanted the relief, that blinding wave of ecstasy that made the world seem brighter for a few moments, but at the same time he never wanted this to end and the combination of the two desires was driving him mad, his body writhing uncontrollably in blind, white-hot need.

"Oh, gods, Eomer!"

He arched into Eomer, holding onto him tightly as his climax mercilessly wracked his body. He let out a strangled cry of bliss, uncontrollably thrusting as he released himself onto both their stomachs, his body convulsing around Eomer. Eomer saw the much loved features contort in ecstasy and he gave only another couple of powerful thrusts before he too found his release, jerking roughly as he spent himself deep inside Faramir, shouting his name into the rust-coloured hair. Their hips continued to rock together slightly, almost soothingly, for several more seconds as they both came down from their climaxes, stopping eventually as Eomer gently pulled out of Faramir's tired, shaky body. He collapsed on top of him, drawing a strange sound from Faramir as he pushed all the air out of his lungs with his considerable weight.

"Guh, heavy", came the muffled complaint from the crook of his neck where Faramir's face was buried. Eomer grinned sleepily in reply and rolled off, allowing Faramir to suck in a ridiculously exaggerated, large breath of air. Eomer continued to grin, listening to Faramir's light chuckles fade as their breath began to slow.

"I knew there was a reason for keeping you around", Faramir finally stated smugly, turning on his side to drape his arm tiredly over Eomer's chest.

"It's nice to know that I'm only kept around for sex", Eomer laughed, slipping his fingers between Faramir's, "Must mean I'm damn good at it".

"As if you needed me to tell you so", Faramir retorted with a snort, giving Eomer's hand a brief squeeze.

"That's true. I too have heard the rumours you filthy, dirty-minded Gondorians spread about the Rohirrim, and you no doubt now know that not all of them are untrue", Eomer stated proudly, giving Faramir a suggestive wink.

Faramir shifted closer so his face nuzzled into Eomer's shoulder and made a loud raspberry sound.

"Which rumour? The one about the riders and their questionable relationships with their horses or the one about the Rohirrim being randy arses with no morals and large-"

"No, not those ones", Eomer interrupted hurriedly, "I meant the one about us Rohirrim being absolutely brilliant in bed and being able to make our sister's husband scream our names for all of Gondor to hear".

"Oh, that one", Faramir smirked, "Then yes; I suppose I can't dispute that rumour. Though I'll have to think about the other two".

He disentangled himself from Eomer to sit up and pull off his nightshirt. All that exertion in having sex had made him sweat and the clothing was distinctly uncomfortable. He tossed the offending item onto the floor and lay down into his former position with his face pressed comfortably into Eomer's shoulder, breathing in his and Eomer's combined scent deeply. Eomer made a noise of approval at his actions and he smiled, sighing as he felt himself sinking into a post-orgasm stupor.

"We better get ready for the meeting soon", Faramir mumbled as he stifled a yawn.

Eomer groaned, unpleased with the change in conversation. He had just been dropping off too.

"You sure we can't skip it and tell them we were deathly ill?", he suggested with little hope.

Faramir smiled wryly.

"Your majesty has responsibilities, deathly ill or no, remember?"

"Yes, and my most urgent responsibility is making my visit one you'll never forget", Eomer murmured into Faramir's ear with a grin.

Faramir chuckled into Eomer's shoulder before slowly and reluctantly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"And you've seen to that well. Now for the rest of your kingly duties; meetings and the like".

Eomer sighed, agreeing reluctantly as he rolled off the bed and got to his feet.

"But I doubt that any of them will be as enjoyable as this", Eomer flashed Faramir a quick grin.

"I'd be worried if they were", Faramir answered, laughing, and chucked a hand cloth at Eomer to clean himself off. Eomer caught it deftly and wiped Faramir's release off of his stomach and chest. Faramir picked up another cloth and did the same, looking at the messed sheets with both an amused and worried expression. Eomer saw it and quickly said, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure the maids of Gondor have learned not to ask questions about bedroom activities".

Faramir nodded in reluctant agreement, adding almost to himself, "I suppose so. And they would probably assume it's from your wife".

Eomer chuckled, unable to resist saying, "But I'm sure the guards who heard us last night will no doubt be aware that those screams weren't a woman's".

At the widening of Faramir's eyes and the look of panic on his face, Eomer added gently, "I was joking, Faramir. You had the guards dismissed before we went to bed, remember?"

Faramir relaxed, nodding in relief as he began dressing.

He hoped no one saw him on his way back to his room as he was in the clothing he had worn the night before which would look strange and suspicious, but he knew Minas Tirith like the back of his hand and he would use the secret passages and the little used corridors to get back to his room unseen. He'd just fished his boot from under a chair when the morning bells rang to alert Minas Tirith to the new day. Most of the city would be awake now and he had to get back to his room soon if he wanted to avoid running into anyone. He shared a hurried kiss with Eomer and a promise to meet in Eomer's room again that night before slipping out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
